


I'll Make This Feel Like Home

by AndyGroza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, M/M, Singer Harry, alors vive les licornes, c'est carrément cucul, du fluff, enfin si, mais j'avais beaucoup trop envie, mais pas trop non plus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyGroza/pseuds/AndyGroza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est prêt à s'engager avec Louis, mais Louis est effrayé. C'est long, une vie entière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make This Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, ou bonsoir,
> 
> Je suis carrément stressée puisque c'est le premier OS que je poste de cette façon, qui plus est sur Ao3. Mais je crois que j'aime bien cette histoire. J'ai eu du mal, j'ai bloqué à des moments mais l'idée trainait dans ma tête depuis mon écoute de Home des One Direction.
> 
> En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture :)
> 
> Andy.

Cinq ans. Cinq ans à courir le monde, connaître les plus grandes villes de chaque pays, collectionner les souvenirs à la pelle, et ne jamais pouvoir se poser quelque part. Louis, s’était toujours dis que sa maison était l’endroit où sa famille se trouvait. Après de longs mois à enchaîner plateaux de tournages après plateaux de télévision, retrouver son Yorkshire était la chose qui le réconfortait le plus.

Mais il y avait autre chose à présent. Quelque chose de bien plus important que la maison de son enfance.

Quelque chose qui était un quelqu’un installé tout contre lui dans la voiture endormi à poings fermés. Un quelqu’un dont les longs cheveux bouclés se balançaient au rythme des irrégularités de la route londonienne.

C’était lui, sa maison.

Harry.

 

Son petit-ami avait fini sa tournée mondiale. Il avait déjà entamé sa pause d’un an que son management lui avait enfin accordé. Et Louis venait de faire sa dernière apparition de l’année à une première de film d’un de ses amis. Il n’avait pas accepté de tourner de nouveau avant un an. Il voulait cette pause, lui aussi. L’acteur voulait qu’ils aient cette pause à deux. Qu’ils se retrouvent enfin seuls et qu’ils se retrouvent seuls réellement pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

Entre eux, ça s’était fait de la façon la plus banale qu’il soit. Une soirée après une remise d’awards dans un pays dont ils ne se souvenaient plus vraiment. Une fête alcoolisée. Une danse sensuelle. Des mots crus glissés à une oreille. Des membres emmêlés sur des draps valant une fortune dans une hôtel de luxe. Puis, ils ne s’étaient plus quittés. A la surprise de tous qui pensaient à une simple histoire d’un soir. Non, c’était à présent une histoire de 5 ans.

Harry et Louis. Louis et Harry. Tout le temps sur les routes, souvent dans des villes à l’opposé du globe. Mais ils s’aimaient. Chaque jours, toujours plus. Louis ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. C’était trop fort pour lui. C’était un amour puissant. Harry représentait son tout. Au travers de la distance et des disputes, il l’aimait comme jamais il n’aimerait personne.

C’était indéniable. C’était dans son regard, dans ses sourires et ses gestes envers lui. C’était dans toutes les choses qu’il retenait à son sujet. Sa voix grave du matin, l’odeur de ses cheveux, et sa façon de prendre des photos à n’importe quel moment de la journée. Sa manie de remplir le frigo de Louis de légumes et de jeter toutes les chips et céréales de ses placards, d’acheter des livres sur le bouddhisme et de faire du yoga à 4h du matin. Ses yeux verts le fixant quand il composait comme s’il était la source de toutes ses inspirations, sa façon de triturer sa bouche quand il était embarrassé et son visage qui s’illuminait en présence d’enfants. Son manque de confiance en lui-même, contradictoire avec sa manière de s’habiller et d’agir. Ses moments de mélancolie quand il se demandait ce que serait une vie normale, mais aussi ses moments de joie intense quand il sortait de scène heureux de sa performance. Ses baisers au goût mentholé, la façon dont son corps réagissait quand Louis le touchait et ses « je t’aime » murmurés juste avant de s’endormir. Toutes ces choses, et encore bien d’autres que l’acteur pourrait redécouvrir à nouveau durant l’année à venir.

 

La voiture se stoppa au bout de 10 minutes supplémentaires devant une grande maison blanche. Elle pénétra dans l’enceinte et le chauffeur coupa le contact une fois devant l’entrée de la bâtisse.

\- **Merci Jason.**

Le dit Jason adressa un sourire accompagné d’un « Monsieur» et sorti du véhicule. Le châtain baissa la tête vers son petit-ami qui s’était totalement affalé sur ses genoux durant le voyage. Il caressa délicatement les cheveux soyeux tout en murmurant à Harry de se réveiller. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt.

\- **Hum Lou.**  
\- **Oui, Amour?**  
\- **‘ Bouge pas. ‘Bien là.**

Pour confirmer ses dires il remua, s’installant plus confortablement sur les genoux de l’acteur tout en émettant un son s’approchant du ronronnement.

- **Si on allait à l’intérieur Haz? Ca sera cent fois plus confortable.**  
\- **Mais j’aime bien.**  
\- **Haz...**  
\- **Porte-moi alors.**  
\- **Sérieusement Harry?**

Ce dernier fit une moue à son petit-ami qui leva les yeux au ciel et tenta, tant bien que mal de porter son ami jusqu’à sa chambre. Il jeta le corps encombrant sans aucune cérémonie sur le lit, et Harry se mordit les lèvres en souriant doucement.

\- **Pourquoi tu m’as amené chez toi d’ailleurs? Qui t’a dit que je ne voulais pas dormir chez moi? Je ne suis pas une proie facile tu sais?**

Le bouclé s’installa confortablement sur la montagne de coussins de la tête de lit, lançant un regard entendu à Louis qui secoua la tête. Il enleva ses Vans à l’aide de ses pieds et rampa sur le lit, passant à califourchon sur les jambes interminables du chanteur. Son corps pouvait aussi avoir des avantages, au final. Harry déboutonna sa chemise noire laissant apparaître les tatouages qui parcouraient son torse. Beaucoup d’avantages.

 

***

 

\- **Lou?**  
\- **Hum?**

Le bouclé passait inlassablement sa main dans la mèche châtaine de l’acteur installé sur ses genoux.

\- **Tu penses qu’un jour on aura des enfants?**

Louis se figea, alors que les caresses de Harry continuaient. Il se tourna pour faire face à son petit-ami dont la bouche formait une petite grimace.

\- **H. C’est quoi cette question?**  
\- **Je sais pas. Je me demandais.  
** \- **Tu. Tu ne penses pas qu’il est un peu tôt pour penser à ça? On n’est pas mariés. On ne vit même pas ensemble.**

 

La moue du chanteur s’accentua et il soupira, sculptant les cheveux de Louis d’une façon absurde.

\- **Je sais. Mais, maintenant qu’on est tous les deux. Qu’on est en pause. Qu’on peut se centrer sur nous-même, je me disais qu’on pourrait peut-être penser à tout ça justement. Se poser vraiment, dans un chez nous.  
** \- **Je ne sais pas trop Haz.**

Les mouvements cessèrent et le visage anguleux de l’acteur afficha un air blessé. Il se dégagea lentement du canapé et se posta face à la fenêtre. Louis se releva précipitamment, se colla au dos de Harry et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- **Harry. Excuse-moi, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin. Si au final on a besoin d’espace l’un comme l’autre. C’est bien d’avoir nos appartements chacun, non? Et quand on a envie de rester un peu seuls, on retourne chez nous.**  
\- **C’est pas comme si on avait pas suffisamment d’argent pour gérer un appartement assez grand pour ne pas s’étouffer si on le voulait, Louis. Ou même avoir deux appartements, mais un dans lequel je pourrais vraiment me dire, « c’est notre chez nous, à nous deux ». J’ai envie de ça. J’ai envie qu’on choisisse un endroit où vivre ensemble. Et qu’on construise cet endroit à deux. Qu’on mélange tes goûts de merde avec mes goûts plus classes.**  
\- **Hé..**  
\- **Ce que je veux dire par là c’est que, tu sais, si t’as peur de t’engager tu peux me le dire maintenant. Et on arrête tout. Si après 5 ans de relation tu n’es toujours pas prêt à vivre avec moi, autant qu’on rompe maintenant.**

Le coeur de Louis rata plusieurs battement. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il voulait. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas que tout s’arrête. Il voulait vivre avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que tout s’arrête. Il voulait construire sa vie autour de lui et avec lui.

\- **Bien sûr que non. Je veux être avec toi. J’ai juste. Je sais pas. J’ai peur. Je suppose.**  
\- **Peur de quoi? Ca fait cinq ans. On est tout le temps l’un chez l’autre. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur qu’on ne s’entende pas. Je te connais par coeur, toutes tes habitudes et tes défauts. On se connaît.**  
\- **C’est un engagement. Ca veut dire beaucoup de choses, vivre ensemble. Ca veut dire tout partager.**  
\- **Et tu ne partages pas tout avec moi?**

Harry se retourna pour faire face à l’acteur, l’expression dure.

\- **Qu’est-ce que tu me caches?**  
\- **Rien! Rien du tout. C’est normal d’être effrayé.**  
\- **Non il n’y a rien de normal. Pas après des années de vie de couple, pas quand on est amoureux.**  
\- **Tu sous-entends que parce que j’ai peur de vivre avec toi, je ne t’aime plus?**  
\- **J’en sais rien. A toi de me le dire.**

Les yeux bleus de Louis s’écarquillèrent.A quel moment la conversation avait dérapé à ce point?

\- **Tu penses que je ne t’aime plus?**

Le visage du chanteur se tordit de douleur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard changea de direction. Il soupira lentement, passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux et baissa la tête.

- **Je vais rentrer chez moi.**

Louis n’eu pas le temps de réagir que son petit-ami traversa le salon saisissant sa veste au vol.

\- **Harry. Harry s’il te plaît ne réagi pas comme ça. C’est absurde.**  
\- **Absurde? C’est absurde? Ca fait des années que je rêve de cette pause. De pouvoir enfin profiter de toi, complètement. De t’avoir tout à moi. Je pense à notre avenir. Je pense à ce qu’on va pouvoir faire maintenant qu’on est tous les deux libres de nos emplois du temps qui nous étouffaient. Je pense au temps que je vais passer avec toi. Et quand j’ai envie de pousser plus loin dans mes fantasmes, je nous imagine mariés. Avec des enfants. Et toi. Toi, t’es même pas prêt à emménager avec moi, Louis. Je suis certain que t’as jamais envisagé ne serait-ce que de me proposer de venir vivre avec toi.**  
\- **Tu ne me laisses même p-**  
\- **J’ai pas envie de tes explications. J’ai compris. J’ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Ca me tue de dire ça mais j’ai besoin de temps loin de toi.**  
\- **Harry s’il te plait.**

Son souffle se perdit dans le claquement de la porte d’entrée qui le fit sursauter. Le châtain se prit la tête entre les mains, le ventre tordu, le coeur vide.

 

***

 

De Louis à Harry  
14h16: _H, s’il te plait. Reviens._  
14h25: _J’aimerais qu’on s’explique. Je t’aime._  
15h01: _Harry. Mes messages ne se distribuent pas._  
15h10: _Envoie-moi au moins un message pour me dire que tu vas bien. Ou je passe chez toi._

De Harry à Louis  
16h48: _Je vais bien._

 

***

 

De Louis à Harry  
05h58: _Je me sens seul sans toi. Tu me manques. Je dors plus vraiment. J’ai besoin d’entendre ta voix avant de m’endormir._

 

***

 

De Louis à Harry  
04h45: _J’ai trouvé le moyen de t’entendre. J’écoute toutes tes chansons. Ca me berce. Ma préférée reste If I Could Fly. Ta voix me transperce. Et puis je me met à pleurer parce que c’est la plus belle déclaration que tu ne m’ai jamais faite. Je chérirai cette chanson jusqu’à la fin de ma vie._

 

***

 

De Louis à Harry  
02h17: _For your eyes only, I’ll show you my heart._

 

***

 

De Louis à Harry  
10h11: _On vient de me proposer un rôle dans le prochain film de Christopher Nolan. Tu sais à quel point j’ai aimé sa trilogie Batman, et Le Prestige… J’ai refusé._

 

***

 

De Louis à Harry  
02h39: _I’m missing half of me when we’re appart._

 

***

 

De Louis à Harry  
09h46: _RDV 27 Cabot Square sur Canary Wharf à 15h_

 

***

 

Les pieds de Louis tressautaient contre le bitume alors que son coeur battait la chamade. Cela faisait plus d’une demi-heure qu’il attendait, assit sur ce muret dans le froid du mois de décembre. Il avait tenté pendant plus de deux semaines d’envoyer des messages à son petit-ami, mais il n’avait jamais daigné lui répondre. Le message qu’il avait envoyé ce matin était sa dernière chance. Enfin, non, pas sa dernière. Sa dernière chance serait de sonner chez lui et de le supplier à genoux de le reprendre en le demandant en mariage. Il avait certes prévu de mettre le genou à terre pour le demander en mariage, mais pas dans l’immédiat. De se mettre à genoux pour autre chose, peut-être plus rapidement. Dans la journée si possible.

Cabot Square était calme. Canary Wharf était de façon générale un endroit calme, éloigné du centre de Londres sans l’être trop. Parfait. L’acteur fixait le bâtiment face à lui avec un petit sourire, sa mèche volant au grès du vent glacial. Il senti une présence s’installer à ses cotés et tourna la tête. Harry avait relevé ses beaux cheveux en un chignon qui dégageaient sa mâchoire. Il portait ce long manteau noir qui allongeait encore plus sa silhouette et Louis le trouvait encore plus beau après deux semaines éloigné de lui. Son air sérieux, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux fixés droit devant lui et ses lèvres pincées donnaient juste envie au châtain de pouvoir prendre une photo de lui dans l’instant. Ce qu’il fit en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Cela ne pourrait jamais lui rendre parfaitement justice, mais ça ferait un joli fond d’écran. C’est ce geste de Louis qui fit bouger Harry qui ancra ses prunelles jades dans les turquoises de l’acteur.

\- **Pourquoi tu m’as donné rendez-vous ici?**  
\- **Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, en fait.**  
\- **Alors pourquoi m’avoir demandé?**  
\- **Parce que j’espérais malgré tout que ta curiosité primerait sur le fait de me faire la tête.**

Harry roula des yeux, un petit rictus sur les lèvres, et Louis se leva souriant. Il indiqua à son petit-ami de le suivre d’un signe de tête et le brun se laissa entraîner sans hésiter. Ils pénétrèrent dans l’immeuble qui leur faisait face. Le hall était de standing, mais malgré tout cosy. Le gardien abaissa sa tête tout en adressant un poli « Monsieur Tomlinson, Monsieur » au couple. Le chanteur haussa un sourcil, puis les deux quand il entrèrent dans l’ascenseur et que Louis appuya sur le bouton « 6 ».

Le court trajet ce fit en silence, et lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent, les yeux de Harry s’écarquillèrent. Ils tombèrent directement sur un vaste salon moderne sans l’être trop. Le mobilier était sombre. Un canapé gris anthracite. Une table de salon et un meuble de télé noir. Mais l’appartement entier était peint de couleurs claires le rendant incroyablement lumineux et accueillant. Une grande baie vitrée parcourait l’ensemble du salon. Une sorte de table-bar séparait la pièce à vivre de la cuisine, toujours dans les tons sombres. Les yeux de Harry étaient partout à la fois. Puis il se retourna subitement vers son petit-ami.

\- **C’est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu’on prenne un appartement ensemble? Parce que tu avais prévu de déménager?**  
\- **En quelque sorte.**  
- **Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit?**

Louis haussa les épaules puis saisit la main du chanteur pour l’entraîner à sa suite. Il trottina un peu, l’amenant dans un couloir large, toujours aussi éclatant. Ils passèrent trois portes, puis s’arrêtant devant la dernière. Il posta Harry en première position, glissant ses mains sur ses épaules, se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour murmurer un « Ouvre » à son oreille.

La large main du brun fit pivoter la poignée et la blancheur du couloir fut remplacée par une douce luminosité rosâtre. Un rideau rouge recouvrait la fenêtre. Un large lit prônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce, de nombreux coussins accumulés sur celui-ci. Une guirlande de petites boules diffusaient une lumière dorée au dessus de la tête de lit. Une grande armoire. Une commode. Une chaise dans un coin. Des figurines de super-héros, des livres et magazines, des récompenses. Mais le plus intéressant se trouvait sur les murs. Partout. Ils étaient aussi blancs que le reste de l’appartement et la tenture rajoutait de la chaleur à la pièce. Cependant, ici des tonnes de photos y étaient collés. Harry se rapprocha du mur. C’était ses photos. Celles que le chanteur prenait quand il lui prenait l’envie. Elles étaient pour beaucoup de Louis et lui. Il les aimait toutes. Mais ses préférées étaient celles de Louis seul. Celles prises à son insu, quand il lisait, quand il tentait de cuisiner, quand il jouait avec ses soeurs. Louis était beau. Louis était incroyable sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, dans les moments les plus simples de la vie.

Harry fit le tour de la chambre, doucement, détaillant chaque photo avec attention. Souriant à certaines, fronçant les sourcils à d’autres. Plusieurs le représentaient lui, et il comprit que Louis les avait prit tout aussi discrètement qu’il le faisait. Une photo retint particulièrement son attention. Ses cheveux étaient en chignon et il jouait de la guitare. Il tentait de se souvenir quand elle avait pu être prise. Quand Louis avait pu être si près de lui sans qu’il ne remarque qu’il l’avait prit en photo.

\- **C’est quand tu m’as chanté Home, pour la première fois.**  

Le chanteur pencha la tête sur le coté. Elle était récente. Sûrement la plus récente d’entre toutes.

\- **J’ai aimé la douceur et la force qui se dégageaient de toi à ce moment-là. Et ce que tu avais voulu faire passer dans ton interprétation. J’ai été plus touché que jamais, tu sais.**

Ce fut au tour du brun de hausser les épaules.

\- **J’ai toujours été plus doué pour exprimer ce que je ressentais en chanson.**  
\- **Et moi je n’ai jamais été capable de m’exprimer d’une façon ou d’une autre. Je suis pas très doué avec les mots, sauf quand c’est un texte tout écrit que je dois réciter, tu le sais. Alors le moyen que j’ai trouvé pour te dire vraiment ce que tu représentes pour moi, c’est cet appartement. Cette pièce. _Notre appartement_.**

Les derniers mots de Louis sortirent à peine de sa bouche que Harry se tournait brusquement vers lui.

\- **Tu. Tu. Tu viens de dire « notre »?**  
\- **Oui.**

Le châtain se mordit les lèvres et son regard ne se détacha plus du vert bleuté pénétrant. Le chanteur le dévisageait comme si c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait vraiment. Et soudainement un sourire éclaira tout son visage. Ses fossettes se creusèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent, pétillants. Harry était éclatant.

\- **Notre appartement?**

Louis roula des yeux, nonchalant.

\- **Ca fait plusieurs mois que je prépare ça. Je voulais que ce soit parfait. Je voulais que tu te sentes chez toi. J’ai fait en sorte de coordonner un peu nos deux goûts. Il devait être prêt pour le début de notre pause, mais ils ont prit du retard sur les travaux. Puis on s’est prit la tête, et je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher**.

Les jades du brun parcouraient à toute allure le visage angélique de son petit-ami, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- **Je crois qu’il est temps que je me lance. J’ai toujours été prêt. Quasiment depuis l’instant où je t’ai rencontré. Je savais que c’était toi. Ca s’est fait si simplement que s’en était presque trop facile. Mais ça a tellement bien fonctionné entre nous. J’ai appris à t’aimer. Si fort. Je n’étais même pas au courant qu’on pouvait ressentir quelque chose d’aussi puissant. Aimer n’est pas un mot suffisant. Ca me fait mal au coeur quand je te vois. Quand tu me souris. C’est douloureux de t’aimer. Mais c’est un sentiment tellement grisant que je voudrais l’avoir pour toute ma vie. Bien sûr que je veux me marier avec toi. Avoir des enfants avec toi. Je veux juste d’une vie où tu seras tout le temps à mes cotés. Où je pourrai t’admirer au réveil, et t’avoir pour dernière vision au coucher. Où je pourrai tomber amoureux de toi un peu plus chaque jours. Où je pourrai t’aimer aussi fort que je l’entend, jusqu’à t’en étouffer.**

Cette fois-ci Harry en était certain, son coeur ne répondait plus. Il ne pu faire qu’une seule chose: se jeter dans les bras de Louis, entourant son torse de ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans son cou, déposant de légers baisers. Le châtain l’enlaça à son tour.

\- **J’ai mis un certain temps à pouvoir réunir toutes les photos. Tu t’éparpilles un peu partout, tu sais. Mais je crois que toutes celles qui sont accrochées sur ces murs sont mes préférées. J’espère que ton nouveau chez toi te plaît.**

Le brun resserra doucement sa prise et colla un peu plus sa tête contre celle de l’acteur, avant de s’écarter légèrement pour caresser son nez du sien.

\- **Ces semaines sans toi m’ont fait réfléchir. A ma réaction excessive, à mon comportement stupide. Et j’ai compris compris que j’avais pas besoin d’une maison, d’un appartement, d’une quelconque place pour me sentir chez moi, avec toi.**

Il approcha lentement sa bouche pulpeuse de celle de son petit-ami.

\- **Parce que ma maison, c’est toi.**


End file.
